


Stuck (With You)

by puprito



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Lol this my first contribution to the fandom so please be nice!!, M/M, Mattsun is my spirit animal, There's OC's but they only have brief appearances!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 02:14:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9470978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puprito/pseuds/puprito
Summary: Oikawa and Iwaizumi get handcuffed together.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic for this fandom!!! I'm trying to write them as realistically as possible. I hope you all enjoy!!

Iwaizumi wakes up in a cold sweat with a horrible feeling in the pit of his stomach. He can't even remember what the dream was about, but he knows it must've been a bad one since his blankets are strewn across the bed from tossing and turning all night. He sits up groggily and rubs his face while his heart beats wildly. He tries to breathe slowly and evenly so as to prevent the onset of a panic attack. Something is off today and he can feel it. He stands up and stretches out as high as his arms will go. Iwaizumi seriously contemplates just getting back into bed and skipping school. But he has practice, and he has a team that he cannot let down. With those thoughts as motivation he makes his way into the bathroom, stomach twisting with anxiety. He closes the door and goes to pee then he begins his morning routine which consists only of brushing his teeth and throwing some water on his face. He leaves the bathroom and throws on his clothes before grabbing his messenger bag and heading downstairs.

The smell of tamagoyaki and steamed rice wafting through the room calmed Iwaizumi's anxiety considerably but it still didn't go away. As he walked down the last step and turned the corner he was greeted by the sight of his mother preparing plates while talking animatedly with none other than Oikawa Tooru. Oikawa was smiling brightly and nodding along with whatever she was saying, while moving to sit at the table. It wasn't unusual for Oikawa to have breakfast at the Iwaizumi's house after all, they'd been friends since they were in diapers. Iwaizumi continued to walk forward slowly until he reached the table and pulled out his chair. Oikawa stopped paying attention and turned to Iwaizumi.

"Ah!! Iwa-chan!!!! good morning!!!!!!!!!" Oikawa greeted brightly.

Scowling slightly, Iwaizumi mumbled a quick 'goodmorning' and turned away from him.

Oikawa placed his hand over his heart and put on the most offended look he was capable of.

"You're so mean iwa-chan! You treat me so badly."

Iwaizumi just grunts in response and turns to face his mother.

"Goodmorning okaasan." Iwaizumi says. His mother chirps a 'goodmorning' right back while putting the rice on the plates.

She places a plate in front of each of them and clasps her hands together. "Your father is on a business trip until Saturday so he'll be back then. Eat your food so you and Tooru-kun won't be late." Iwaizumi nods and mumbles "Itadakimasu." before digging into his food. It's good and it calms his nerves just a little more. He thanks his mom for the meal before grabbing his bento and telling Oikawa to hurry up before they're late. Oikawa stuffs the rest of his food into his mouth and thinks Hajime's mother for the meal before hurrying off after Iwaizumi.

* * *

"You're so awful to me Iwa-chan!" Oikawa complains as he drapes himself over iwaizumi.

"Shut up Trashykawa, get off me." But Iwaizumi makes no move to push Oikawa off. Oikawa drapes himself further over Hajime and goes limp so that Hajime is now carrying both of their weights. Iwaizumi growls and tries to push Oikawa off.

"Awwwwww is wittle Iwa-chan tired and cranky?" Oikawa teases while poking Hajime in the cheek.

"Shut the hell up Trashykawa! I'm only like 3 centimeters shorter than you!! And just because I don't want you hanging all over me doesn't mean I'm cranky. You're not as much of a gift to the world as you think you are Stupidkawa. Get off of me." Iwaizumi grumps feeling a vein throb in his temple. He pushes Oikawa off him and then speeds up so that Oikawa will have to run to catch up to him.

"I'll have you know that I am a **pleasure** to be around! I am loved by everyone, It's a fact. My mom says so." Oikawa says as he finally catches up with Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi truly doesn't understand how someone's head can be so inflated.

"You're trash. Absolute trash. Don't lie like that." Iwaizumi says and kicks his ankle lightly. Oikawa pretends that it hurts and collapses onto the sidewalk. "You're so cruel to me, Iwa-chan." Oikawa sobs exaggeratedly holding his (non) injured ankle.

"You're such a baby Shittykawa. Go cry to Hanamaki and Matsukawa." But he holds out his hand anyway.

Oikawa laughs quietly. He reaches out and takes hajime's hand to pull himself up with.

They're halfway to the school when Oikawa stops completely. Iwaizumi doesn't notice at first but as soon as he does he turns back to Oikawa with a look of confusion. "Oikawa?" Instead of responding Oikawa grabs his arm and pulls him off the road and into the grass. Hajime almost trips and falls several times and he scrapes his knee on the side of a building before they come to a stop. "Fuck, ow Shittykawa what the hell??" But Oikawa slaps a hand over his mouth and just points to something in the distance. Iwaizumi is prepared to punch Oikawa in his stupid, ugly face but instead his eyes just follow to where Oikawa is pointing. Iwaizumi doesn't have the best eyes but in the distance he can make out two men arguing. Oikawa and Iwaizumi share a look and nod before slowly moving closer and closer to the couple. Once they get closer they can hear pieces of the conversation better. "-ey? good. fuckin unlock this shit I'm ready." The man points to his wrist and the other man nods. Iwaizumi and Oikawa share a confused look. "What the fuck are they talking about??" Iwaizumi whispers to Oikawa. "Shhh I dunno yet." Oikawa whispers back.

"Hurry up man I'm dying here!!!!" The guy says impatiently while rubbing his bare wrist. "I'm trying. Kinda hard to find the fucking key when its invisible." The other man snaps.

"These men are on drugs, Oikawa, let's go." Iwaizumi whisper-yells at Oikawa. "Just wait!! look!" Oikawa points at the men again and Iwaizumi looks wearily.

"Aha! Found it!" The man exclaims happily holding up what seems to be nothing.

"Fucking finally, now, unlock us." The grouchy one says. The other man takes his hand and moves it to his opposite wrist making a key turning motion before moving to this own wrist and doing the same. Oikawa and Iwaizumi hear the faint clicking of a lock being turned and then the light thudding of something hitting the ground. The weirdest part of all is, the cuffs are visible now.

"What. The. Fuck??" Oikawa whispers to Iwaizumi while Iwaizumi blinks. He's feeling that sickening anxious feeling begin to settle back in.

"Ah, finally." Both men say at the same time while rubbing their wrists. "We need to get rid of these." The grouchy guy says after he reaches down to pick them up. "You're right we don't want anyone to end up like us. But where would we hide them?" He chuckles softly. "What about over there?" The other man asks pointing off into the distance. "That might work Sato! Good idea." Grouchy says. The man called Sato grabs the cuffs and the key from Grouchy's hand and runs over to the corner and dumps them in the tall grass.

"Good enough let's go!" Grouchy calls out and Sato runs after him as fast as his legs will carry him. Oikawa and Iwaizumi stay crouched where they were hidden until they're sure the two men are gone.

Oikawa is the first to run over to the cuffs with Iwaizumi directly behind him. "Oikawa hold on!! we don't know what this shit is!" Oikawa ignores him and gets closer to the cuffs.

Iwaizumi feels his anxiety getting worse and worse with each step. He **knew** he should've just stayed in bed today. He stops right next to Oikawa and slaps him on the back of the head.

"Ow Iwa-chan!!!! Rude!! So rude!!!" Oikawa yells while covering his injury with his hands.

"Idiot! We don't even know what this thing is and you wanna just touch it? Who knows where that thing came from!" Iwaizumi shakes his head disapprovingly. "Let's just go. We're already late." Oikawa just looks at iwaizumi and then turns his head back toward the cuffs. He crouches down and reaches out toward them. Iwaizumi grabs his other wrist and says, "Oikawa wa-!" His cry is cut off.

The cuffs fly out and latch onto their joint wrists, the force knocking them both on their backs with loud grunts.

They both lay there for a second to make sure they're not seriously hurt before sitting up.

"You alright Iwa-chan?" Oikawa asks Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi grunts in ascent before moving to stand up. He feels a weight on his wrist and Oikawa is being pulled up with him. Iwaizumi freezes completely, and so does Oikawa. Oikawa pulls himself up as fast as possible and they both stare at their wrist. Oikawa and Iwaizum try to pull apart as hard as they can. But to no avail. They are still stuck together.

They look each other in the eyes and blink once. Twice. Three times.

"eh? **_EHHHHHH_**?"

* * *

"Iwa-chan. It's aliens. It's aliens!!" Oikawa exclaims with wide eyes.

"You think everything is because of the aliens, Oikawa." Iwaizumi sighs, exhausted.

"But Iwa-chan! It would explain it though! Handcuffs that are only invisible once latched onto someone's wrists? And what about the key? It would be invisible so that no one would know where it was! That way it would work for prisoners! It makes sense Iwa-chan!! It's definitely aliens." Oikawa has an excited glimmer in his eyes.

"It's not aliens, Oikawa. Just help me find the keys so we can forget this ever happened."

"I can't believe I have to be stuck with a brute like you!" Oikawa exclaims childishly.

 "You're no prize either." Iwaizumi spits back. He totally was and Iwaizumi knew it. "We wouldn't be stuck like this if it weren't for you Trashykawa." Iwaizumi huffs exasperatedly.

"You're so rude iwa-chan!!! No wonder you don't have a girlfriend!! No manners at all!" Oikawa says as he continues to search for the keys. It's been about 30 minutes since they figured out that they were stuck together. Every few minutes Oikawa would throw out an insult Iwaizumi's way. Most of the time Iwaizumi ignores his Indignant yells and continues to search for the keys but other times he spits something back at Oikawa just to spit it back at him. This is one of the times where he chooses to ignore Oikawa.

"Why do they have to be _**invisible**_?" Oikawa asks incredulously. Hajime looks down at his wrist where he can feel the pressure of the cuffs but cannot see them. Why indeed.

"Hey, Iwa-chan, do you think other people can see the cuffs?" Oikawa asks looking over at Iwaizumi.

"I don't think so. We couldn't even see them until they were off of the other guy's wrists'. But they were visible until they locked onto ours." Iwaizumi muses.

Oikawa huffs and gives up looking about five minutes later.

"Should we just come back tomorrow and finish looking for the key? We're already late for school." Oikawa asks.

Iwaizumi stands up begins pacing uncharacteristically, feeling his anxiety eating up his stomach. "School? We can't go to school? We have different classes. How can we go to our different classes when we can't even stand three feet apart from each other?!" Oikawa looks like he's finally beginning to realize how bad their situation is. Oikawa freezes completely, and looks at Iwaizumi with absolute terror in his eyes. "Iwa-chan, iwa-chan. Iwaizumi!" Iwaizumi turns around looking more frazzled than he ever has in his seventeen years of life. "What?!" He exclaims.

"Iwa-chan, what about volleyball? How can we play volleyball if we're like this?" Oikawa looks more haunted than he ever has.

Iwaizumi breathes, a heavy sense of dread settling deep in his stomach. Volleyball hadn't even crossed his mind. How could they play when they couldn't be more than three feet apart from each other? They're across the court from each other for fuck's sake! How could Oikawa set the ball? How could Hajime spike it? How were they going to hide this from everyone? Millions of what-if's run through his mind.

Iwaizumi looks over at Oikawa again and sees him beginning to tread into dangerous territory. He knows that look Oikawa's wearing. It's the same one Oikawa wears when he thinks he's alone before a match against Shiratorizawa. It's the same look Oikawa wore when he found out there was something wrong with his knee. Iwaizumi hates that look. He hates it.

They're each other's pillars. Even though they bicker and irritate each other. They're there for each other in the worst of times and they definitely won't let each other fall if they can help it.

Which is exactly why Iwaizumi stops pacing and sighs before saying, "We have to try. It can't be that bad. All we have to do is try to act normal right?" Oikawa is really and truly on the verge of tears. "I guess so," he sniffles.

"We're a team right? We can do this." Iwaizumi says and firmly grips Oikawa's shoulder. Oikawa looks at him through watery eyes and takes a deep breath before agreeing with him.

"Right."

* * *

They managed to make it through classes mostly unscathed, only getting a few weird looks when they showed up to each other's classes and sat closer than usual to each other. It seemed as though no one could see the handcuffs either. Honestly they were both just relieved everything was going as well as it was because it could definitely be worse.

At lunch they sat in their home room and Oikawa sat in the desk in front of Iwaizumi backwards so that they were face-to-face.

Hajime was eating out of his bento steadily while Oikawa was starting down at his nails with little interest.

"Where's your food, Oikawa?" Iwaizumi asked with a mouthful of salmon and rice.

"Ugh, Iwa-chan, you're such a brute! Don't talk with your mouth full!! No wonder you don't have a girlfriend." Oikawa said while doing little to disguise his disgust.

"Shut up idiotkawa. I don't have a girlfriend because I understand that between exams and sports I don't have time for one. I could, and I have gotten confessions, I just choose not to accept them." Iwaizumi flicks Oikawa hard on the head. "You still didn't answer my question though Oikawa. Where's your lunch?"

Oikawa looks off to the window to avoid eye contact. "I forgot it haha. I was in a rush this morning." Iwaizumi narrows his eyes at him suspiciously. "You were early to my house though?" Oikawa turns a brilliant shade of red before mumbling "I really wanted to walk with you." Iwaizumi strains his ears but still fails to hear what Oikawa said. "What?" He asks. "I sAID, I wanted to walk with you! There!" Oikawa is a violent shade of red. Iwaizumi kind of wants to see it more. Iwaizumi didn't know Oikawa could get that red. He wasn't usually easily embarrassed which was why Iwaizumi was confused. "But we walk together every day?" Iwaizumi says thrown for a loop. What made today different than yesterday?

Before Oikawa could reply he was interrupted by Mattsun and Makki strolling into the room.

They both drop unceremoniously into the desks to the right of Hajime and tooru, sitting the same way.

"Sup' nerds?" Makki greets. Matsukawa just waves lazily and leans over the desk in a way that lets everyone know he'll probably go to sleep soon.

Oikawa slips back into his usual cheery attitude, any previous embarrassment disappearing completely.

Throwing up a peace sign and sticking out his tongue he greets Makki and Mattsun.

"Gross Oikawa put that thing away." Makki wrinkles his nose in disgust. Oikawa pouts but closes his mouth completely. "Why are you all so mean to me?" Oikawa asks moodily as he turns to stare out of the window. "At least Mattsun loves me, right Mattsun?" Matsukawa opens one eye from his spot sprawled out on the desk and yawns, " Haha, yeahhhh." He says before closing his eyes and tugging hanamaki's arm over so he can lay his head on it.

"You didn't sound too sure Mattsun!!" Oikawa says miserably before resting his head on his arm that's cuffed to Iwaizumi's.

"So I heard you two have been going to each other's classes? What's that about?" Makki asks with a coy smile. Matsukawa opens his eyes, regarding the pair with interest.

Oikawa and Iwaizumi look at each other and Oikawa opens his mouth before Iwaizumi even has a chance to think. "We uh, we're doing-" Iwaizumi interrupts Oikawa's horrible lying with his own equally horrible lie." We're doing a training exercise." Oikawa's head whips over to him, mouth hanging open slightly.

"A.... training exercise..?" Mattsun asks slowly, eyebrows lifting from their perpetually relaxed position.

"Y-..yeah.. We're trying to see how it is in each other's daily life! We figure it'll make us play better if we can understand each other better. Iwa-chans' super lame though. All he does is work. It's killing me." Oikaw whines fakely.

Hajime didn't know if he wanted to kill Oikawa for lying about his habits or kiss him for going along with his awful lie. "Shut up Trashykawa, I have to wait four hours for you to do your stupid hair and facial routine!" Iwaizumi huffs.

"Stop lying you meanie! You're just jealous because you look like a caveman!! Not everyone can be as handsome and good looking as me." Oikawa says smugly.

"Oi! Shut up dumbass! I do not look like a caveman." Iwaizumi yells defensively.

Matsukawa and Hanamaki look at each other with knowing smiles and turn back to the pair with fake suspicion.

"Oh? You're staying at Oikawa's place tonight Iwaizumi?" Makki asks with a shit-eating grin etched on his face. Oikawa turns a brilliant shade of red at the implications but Iwaizumi just stares unblinkingly at the pair, not getting what Hanamaki was implying. "Yeah? I stay at his house all the time??" Iwaizumi says with confusion clear in his tone. Oikawa just gets redder and redder with every passing second. "Oho? You stay at Oikawa's house alll the time?" Matsukawa asks Iwaizumi coyly. Oikawa just covers his face and wishes for the ground to open up and swallow him whole.

Hajime finally gets the implications of their taunts and feels his ears heat up a little. "Not like that, you asswipe!" Matsukawa and Hanamaki snigger loudly. Iwaizumi throws his hands up in frustration, forgetting that he and Oikawa were connected for a second and feeling Oikawa's hand fly up with his.

They both freeze completely and look at their wrists suspended in the air. Matsukawa and Hanamaki stop laughing and look over at them with questioning looks.

"Uh Oikawa wha-?" Makki begins.

"UH. I just remembered Iwaizumi and I have a thing! A thing that's definitely not here!! We'll handcuff you- I MEAN SEE YOU!! We'll see you at practice!! Bye!" Oikawa says frantically while dragging Iwaizumi out of the room.

They don't stop moving until they get to the vending machines behind the school. They bend over to catch their breaths before standing up straight and looking at each other.

Oikawa's hair is tousled from the wind and his cheeks are still flushed from Hanamaki and Matsukawa's comments. He has wrinkles in his usually perfect attire and Hajime can hear his stomach growling over the soft breeze blowing around.

"You said you forgot your lunch right?" Iwaizumi breathes tiredly. He reaches into his pocket with the hand that isn't permanently attached to Oikawa's and pulls out a few coins that he has in his pockets. He turns towards the vending machine and puts in his coins. He hits the buttons labeled 'D' and '3' and waits, watching the robotic arm reach up and grab the milk bread and drop it down into the collection area. He snatches it out and holds it out for Oikawa to take.

Oikawa just stares at it. Iwaizumi squeezes the package self-consciously and continues to hold it out to Oikawa. "Just take it Assikawa. I can hear your stupid stomach growling from here." Iwaizumi mumbles feeling a little ridiculous. So much trouble over milk bread.

"Iwa-chan..." Oikawa's voice is wobbling like it does when Oikawa is about to cry. He takes the milk bread in his non cuffed hand and looks down at it. Iwaizumi reaches out and grips Oikawa's shoulder firmly. "Don't cry. It's just milk bread. I buy you milk break all the time." Iwaizumi tries to reason. "But Iwa-chan! This has been such a bad day! I want to go home!! I want to be unstuck!!" Oikawa Tooru is really about to start crying.

"Is being handcuffed to me really that bad?" Iwaizumi jokes trying to lighten the mood.

"Yes! It is Iwa-chan! I would rather be handcuffed to you than literally anyone else, but yes!! This is really bad!! How can we play like this? How can we beat Ushiwaka like this?" Oikawa shakes slightly, Anxiety and fear truly starting to hit him. Iwaizumi shakes his shoulders slightly and forces Oikawa to look at him. "It's. Okay," Iwaizumi says while pushing his own anxieties down. "It'll be fine. All we have to do is find the key. We'll find it long before we even have to worry about Ushijima. As for practice we can just improvise, try a different set-up today. We'll make it work. We're a team. It. Will. Be. Fine. Just breathe." Oikawa listens and takes a deep breath. After a few seconds he stops shaking so bad. "Eat you milk bread Asskawa. I didn't buy it for nothing." Iwaizumi says with a slight flush on his cheeks.

Oikawa laughs, and it does sound a little watery, but it is a laugh and it makes Iwaizumi feel infinitely better. He tears open the package and begins to chew on the milk bread. "Iwa-chan is so sappy today," insert exaggerated gasp here, "is it because Iwa-chan is secretly, dare I say it, a nice person?" He has the audacity to look scandalized.

"Shut up Shittykawa. You'll ruin my reputation." Oikawa laughs and it sounds like music.

Iwaizumi is suddenly struck with the feeling of absolute adoration for Oikawa. Oikawa, with his face red and flushed from crying. Oikawa, who has crumbs all over his shirt and face from the bread. Oikawa, who over exerts himself to the brink of exhaustion for the team and sport that he loves. Oikawa, who is both stupid and incredibly smart. Whom Iwaizumi knows he would do anything for. Oikawa, who Hajime suddenly wants to kiss.

With those thoughts Iwaizumi freezes completely.

Iwaizumi. Kissing. Oikawa?

Does Iwaizumi want to kiss Oikawa?

Iwaizumi thinks he does.

Hajime is really and truly screwed.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking time to read this!! ❤️


End file.
